Ravanger
:"The hunger that fills this vessel… it is power… but it consumes without end." :―Tobin —http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/a/a6/Gnome-speakernotes.pngListen (file info)[src] Description :"This ship… is it his weakness? It should not exist, yet it cruises the darkness between the stars. He tore it from the mass shadows of Malachor, along with his fleet… that is a measure of his power." :―Tobin —http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/a/a6/Gnome-speakernotes.pngListen (file info)[src] The Ravager was a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Centurion-class_battlecruiser Centurion-class battlecruiser] used by theRepublic Navy during the Mandalorian Wars. In the final battle of the war, it was almost destroyed by the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator and lay in orbit until Darth Nihilus took control of it. TheSith Lord used the Force to hold the ship together with repairs only just making the ship habitable for Nihilus and his crew of Force slaves. After receiving a tip-off about a Jedi Conclave, the Ravager was taken to Katarr where Nihilus drained the planet of life. He kept Visas Marr, one of the native Miraluka, as his Shadow Hand. Nihilus later allied with General Vaklu, the leader of the separatists on Onderon, so that he could use the planet as a staging ground for the Sith. However, the plans were thwarted by Meetra Surik by her assistance in stopping the separatists and killing Vaklu, leaving Colonel Tobin as Nihilus' contact. Nihilus then took the Ravager to Telos IV to feed on the Force energies of the planet. In an attempt to protect Telos, Meetra Surik, Visas Marr, andCanderous Ordo boarded the Ravager to kill Nihilus and destroy the ship. They planted proton charges at weak points in the capital ship's superstructure before dueling Nihilus on the bridge, killing him. The strike team then finally destroyed the Ravager when they detonated the charges they had set. The Ravager was technically unspaceworthy and, under normal circumstances, would be impossible to pilot or live within. Its hull was broken and blasted open with holes, dents, and other places where it was torn apart byMandalorian guns. Damage had been caused when it was crushed by the Mass Shadow Generator and further strained when drawn out of that gravity field. The infrastructure was exposed in many places where the outer plating had been torn off. Parts of the vessel were missing and the original color had long faded, replaced with the burn marks from its last battle. Sparks leaped across the hull at intervals and pulsated along the surface. Thestarship was open to space in many places, with Darth Nihilus allowing the particle shields to contain only a minimalatmosphere. However, despite these problems, the flagship proved itself powerful in battle. The ship was held together by Nihilus's power and will, making it comparable to the ancient tales of ghost ships held on many worlds. Within, the ship was in no better condition than the exterior. The halls had not seen maintenance in years, with dust collecting across the deadcomputer readouts and the empty mess halls. The lighting was dim and yellowed, near-orange in places, and then only where the lighting still worked. Sparks flew from the walls and exposed piping and wiring as they too malfunctioned and shorted out. The worn metal floor was rusted as were the control panels on the walls. Bare power stations stood uncared for in years. The halls, with a rectangular or rhombic cross-section, wound through empty rooms, several leading out into nothing but space beyond broken walls. However, most of the doors still functioned and one smalldocking bay was in usable order. Armories still held supplies, though some of their contents had fallen into decay through years of disuse. Barracks contained beds and quarters although the beds were frayed and the lights were almost out. There was a single, inactive missile bay with one missile still in the tube. Visas Marr's cell was carved out of the rear starboard hull of the ship and was somewhat unique. It was dull and dim like the rest of the ship and consisted of a small bedroom quarter with two spacious living quarters, bare of any furniture except a table and several chairs bolted to the floor around it. A meditation room was adjoined to that and was unique in the fact that it was roughly spherical and not squared like the rest of the ship. Rectangular pillars bent outwards along the walls, with blue writing adorning the sides that glowed at times. Torn banners hung between these. The bridge was also distinctive from the remainder of the ship. Behind the bridge proper was a command room whose middle was entirely dedicated to the deactivated computers, surrounded by dust-covered seats. Behind that were six other large rooms arranged in a tight, rectangular "C" shape, connected to the main level via a large, hexagonal elevator that still operated. The bridge was extremely long, with indentations along either side of the main pathway in which barely-living zombies, slaves of Nihilus's will, worked mindlessly at the ships controls. On the side of these were two other walkways. The bridge was lit dimly with red lighting and two glow lamps, shaped like thorns, rose to either side of the beginning and end of the center walkway. The bridge was mostly lit by the huge windows above it which made up most of the ceiling, though these opened into space in most places, with the infrastructure of the ship showing everywhere. The center of the ceiling was made of metal with most of the wiring and components hanging down precariously. A bare, clamshell-shaped command station stood at the end in front of a large viewport, void of any computer terminals. History :"This ship… it is a graveyard of a terrible battle. Everything on it slowly dies as long as he hungers." :―Tobin —http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/a/a6/Gnome-speakernotes.pngListen (file info)[src] : http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/7/7c/Ravagerbridge.jpgThe bridge of the Ravager The Ravager was one of a fleet of Galactic Republic capital ships that saw service during the Mandalorian Wars. The well-known ship was destroyed, along with most of its brethren, at the Battle of Malachor V. It had first been rendered useless by Mandalorian guns and then impossible to salvage when the Mass Shadow generator was activated, crushing everything within its reach in the sudden surge of intense gravity. The Ravager was one of a fleet of Galactic Republic capital ships that saw service during the Mandalorian Wars. The well-known ship was destroyed, along with most of its brethren, at the Battle of Malachor V. It had first been rendered useless by Mandalorian guns and then impossible to salvage when the Mass Shadow generator was activated, crushing everything within its reach in the sudden surge of intense gravity. There the ship lay for a time, floating about Malachor V when Darth Nihilus took it for his use and once again willed it with the power to fly and destroy in his need to feed his insatiable appetite for power as he escaped imprisonment on the world.[2] After Nihilus became aware that a Jedi Conclave was to be held on Katarr, due to information spread by Jedi historian Atris to draw him out,[3] the Ravager soon arrived on the scene. Consequently, the Sith Lord destroyed all life on the world, save one. Now bearing two lives not bereft of soul, as the twelve pilots were Force slaves whose life energy was slowly being drained to sustain Nihilus, the Ravager traveled the galaxy, searching for worlds on which its master could feed. As it traveled, Nihilus gathered several Sith troopers to defend his flagship.[2] As they traversed the stars, Visas, the Miraluka Nihilus had spared on Katarr, reported seeing a great Force-user, but Nihilus bid her no mind. However, eventually she was sent to discover the Jedi and bring them to the Sith Lord to be consumed by his growing hunger.[2] After noticing a small insurgency on Onderon, Nihilus took the Ravager to the world to make a pact with GeneralVaklu's faction, offering to aid them and give them power if they would do as he dictated. After making the deal, Nihilus proved to be too powerful for Vaklu's military to control, but by then it was too late. In fear of the Dark Lord, they remained loyal.[2] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/f/f0/Ravagerboom.jpgThe Ravager, escorted by Interdictor-class cruisers, explodes at Telos IV. That loyalty proved true when Colonel Tobin of the Onderonian military heard from Kreia in the year 3,951 BBY that a Jedi Academy could be found on Telos IV and alerted his dark master. He was unaware, however, that it was a trap. Nihilus, finding only Atris, would drain all life from the world in a last-ditch effort to save himself and be soon thereafter killed, thus killing both Atris and Nihilus in one stroke. However, neither of them counted on Meetra Surik who, after defeating Atris in a lightsaber duel, was on Telos at the time of Nihilus's attack on the world.[2] She and the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders she had befriended concocted a plan to destroy the Ravager and its master. A secret detachment consisting of Meetra Surik, Visas Marr, Mandalore the Preserver, and several Neo-Crusaders boarded the ship, which was being escorted by [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Interdictor-class_cruiser Interdictor-class cruisers], and planted several proton charges along weakened areas in the outer hull. They knew they could not leave Nihilus alive, however, as he could have had the power to prevent the ship from being destroyed as he had been doing for years. Devis rebuilt it and use's it in his fleet! Category:Ship Category:Cruiser